justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Over the Mountain
"Over the Mountain" is the fourth episode of the fifth season, and the 56th episode in the series overall. It was written by Taylor Elmore and directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It first aired on January 28, 2014. Plot Summary Raylan ventures into wild country on the hunt for a missing informant, while Boyd's last living relative threatens his life and livelihood. Recap Dewey and Wade go deep into the woods with a trenching tool for the purposes of unearthing something. Actually, what Wade is doing is digging his own grave, which becomes apparent when he turns and finds a shaky Dewey with a pistol pointed at him. When Wade lunges, Dewey shoots him, then beats him, he thinks, to death. The trenching tool broken in the attack, Dewey retrieves a crowbar from the car to finish digging the grave, only to find Messer's not where he left him. Raylan, Art and Vasquez are meeting at Marshals' HQ where they inform Raylan that Messer's a confidential informant feeding them information about Boyd Crowder's activities. Dewey is thrashing about in the wild, completely lost and with no cell service. He hollers "Help!" to whoever might be within earshot. Boyd is visiting Ava in the county jail when Johnny Crowder joins them. After a brief and unproductive meeting, Johnny leaves, followed moments later by Boyd, who calls Carl, who's trailing Johnny. Raylan and Tim Gutterson go to Audrey's looking for Wade, and meet up with a sassy-mouthed 16-year-old Kendal Crowe, younger brother to Daryl and Danny, tending bar in Wade's stead. A bloody Dewey is still in the woods, now praying and trying to bargain with God: "Jesus, if you help me find him, once I kill him, I swear I'll straighten up. I'll go to church, Sunday school, whatever you want. But Goddamn it, I gotta get this thing done, you understand...." Just then he spots Wade's blood trail. Raylan and Tim visit Wade's, and as Tim starts to enter to search the interior, a large chocolate pit bull chases the two U.S. Deputy Marshals to the top of their cars. A pantsless Danny Crowe comes out and calls the dog, Chelsea, off. Raylan recognizes Danny from a previous canine encounter in Florida. After some tense discussion, Danny allows them to search Wade's house. Dewey tracks the nearly expired Wade and is about to apply the coup de grâce when a young hunter, his mother, and father arrive on 4x4 ATVs. Dewey distracts them from Messer and leaves with his "rescuers." Back at Johnny's Bar, Daryl questions Danny about the Marshals' visit as Jean Baptiste listens; Kendal enters and Daryl explains why Danny killing the Marshals would be a bad idea, to which Jean Baptiste concurs. Daryl's focus is now on Dewey, and allows as how he may have to dispense with his cousin. In the county jail, Ava is confronted by a pint-sized jail guard, Albert Fekus, who has plans to sexually abuse her. Things get physical and Fekus is thwarted by the arrival of female officer Susan Crane. He blabbers something about Ava not complying with his order, which Ava, who has to live at the mercy of those with authority, doesn't dispute. Carl calls Boyd to update his tailing of Johnny when Raylan and Tim enter Audrey's to inquire about Wade. Raylan gets Wade's "private" burner phone's number from Boyd in order to run a GPS on it. At Marshals' HQ, Art gets a call back from his Detroit counterpart, Ed Kirkland, with information about everyone's whereabouts the night Nicky Augustine was murdered. Ed suggests that Art come up to Detroit that night. Danny reports to Daryl that he can't find Wade or Dewey, when Dewey calls Daryl, crying. Raylan has followed the GPS coordinates to where Wade's cellphone is, but can find no trace of him at Grandma Wiggin's Bed & Breakfast lodge when he spots vultures circling overhead nearby. "Never mind," he tells Tim. "I think I might have found him." Daryl, having extricated Dewey from his predicament, questions his cousin for specifics about where he left Wade. As they near the spot Dewey has directed them to, Daryl stops when they spot a bunch of police cars accompanied by the County Coroner's van. "I think your problem got took care of on its own," Daryl says, reversing direction. "Lucky for you, cousin." The carrion birds lead Raylan to Wade's prostrate body in a clearing. The coroner covers the remains with a yellow plastic sheet. Boyd and Tim are passing the time playing Scrabble when Raylan returns with the news of Wade's demise. Having nothing to hold him on, Boyd is free to go. Back at the jail, Susan Crane shares a cigarette with Albert Fekus and brings up the subject of "that inmate from before, that little blonde piece of ass." Fekus smirks that he hasn't yet figured out "which way she swings," Crane exhales and says, "Here's the thing..." as she beats him to the floor with her baton, "She's protected, you stupid shit. You can't see that?" She emphasizes her last point by menacing his left eyeball with her lit cigarette. "Never again, understand?" Fekus nods, but she persists, "Say it!" The cowering would-be rapist complies. Dewey, liquor bottle in hand, is complaining to Daryl about being imprisoned there In his private quarters behind Audrey's and talks about "all that shit you made me do, dragging Messer into the woods to kill him. Why?" "So I know you a damn Crowe," Daryl fires back, "you're one of us." "I ain't one of you," a sullen Dewey says, but Daryl explains the facts of the situation to him: "Just remember which one of us pulled the trigger on Messer!" He suggests that Dewy stay with them, and "reap the benefits of that good loyalty" by being a part of what the Crowes are building there. "You sound like you selling me tires," a resigned Dewey observes. "Naaah," Daryl drawls, "I'm selling you a life, Dewey Crowe. You just got to make a choice." Boyd has joined up with Carl, and they watch through binoculars as Rodney "Hot Rod" Dunham meets with Johnny Crowder as it all falls into place for Boyd. Carl is impressed with the Dunham reputation, but Boyd quotes boxer Robert Fitzsimmons: "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Raylan returns to Marshals' HQ where Vasquez reports that a single .32 projectile had been taken from Wade Messer's body. Raylan is convinced that the Crowes are responsible, while the Assistant U.S. Attorney says that logic dictates that when a CI is informing on a crime boss and turns up dead, the logical starting point is the crime boss. Raylan is sure it's the Crowes, but finds it funny that Vasquez is "calling Boyd Crowder a 'crime boss.'" For his part, Vasquez funny Raylan's "continued insistence that he's not." He also points out that those Crowes who Raylan met up with on assignment in Florida, a few weeks later show up in Kentucky. "What'd y'all, car pool up to Kentucky?" he cracks. "Nice work tracking Messer, though. And you're right, Art should have told you he was our CI." Raylan seems not to notice that he's being looked at for something extra-Marshals' activity, and asks "Hey, where is Art?" Vasquez shrugs with a "beats me" gesture and exits. In Detroit, Ed Kirkland gives Art the courtesy of an interview room with the Canadian drug dealer Al Sura (Will Sasso) who'd been picked up by the local police for having "a missing license plate." Ed says the man is very anxious to be returned to Canada. In the room, Art says he wants to know "what happened on the tarmac outside of Lexington the night Nicky Augustine was killed." Prefacing his remarks that "it's all hearsay," the Canadian says that Sammy Tonin twice told him that he had "a Kentucky lawman in his pocket or a lawman in Kentucky, one of the two, and that he was there the night he took out Nicky Augustine." Art is obviously displeased to hear this, but plays it cool and makes to leave. In a last-ditch effort to improve his position, the Canadian adds, "if you want the full story, you have to talk to Picker," noting that the man was laying low in Art's "neck of the wood with a man named Wynn Duffy." Art leaves the room, thanks Kirkland, and wonders what they're going to do with their prisoner, "send him back across the river?" "Might as well," Ed tells his old friend, "too many Canadians in the country... Justin Bieber, Céline Dion...." "Steve Nash," Art adds, shakes Kirkland's hand and leaves grim-faced. At Allison's place, Raylan is just finishing up some vigorous sexual congress with the woman who is distracted by her social worker duties. She tells him details of her particularly stressful day, in which she witnessed unspeakable cruelty to a child, and Raylan gently comforts her. They cuddle, and Raylan settles in for the night instead of going home as planned. Back in his own home, a bandaged Lee Paxton receives a dismembered hand with familiar tattoos from Sheriff Mooney as proof that he has carried out the funeral director's directions and killed Boyd Crowder. A pleased Paxton tells Mooney that come the next election, he will no longer be "acting sheriff." He and the hand leave, and Mara asks her husband if, now that Boyd's dead, he is still going to pursue the case against Ava Crowder. "Hell yes, I want to pursue it! That trash deserves every second she gets inside!" Mara keeps smiling and turns to go finish making his dinner. Raylan enters Audrey's bar and dumps the place, meaning "everyone except you," he says, indicating Daryl. The two men discuss the killing of Wade Messer, and Raylan expresses his belief that the Crowes are responsible, even though he's not sure why. There's a lot of tough talk between them, and Raylan tells them that he wants the recent arrivals to all return to Florida. It's an order. Daryl responds that "ain't nobody goin' nowhere," and that if the Marshal had a good enough reason to run them out of Harlan, he'd have done that already. Telling them that they should remember that he gave them a chance, he produces a "mandate to remove the minor Kendal Crowe into State's custody," the offense being Raylan's observation earlier that week that there was a 16-year-old behind the bar of a "house of ill repute." Things get very tense and Raylan, hand on his holstered service weapon, faces an increasingly threatening Daryl as Jean Baptiste stands with him and Danny unsuccessfully tries a flanking maneuver. Just before the violence erupts, Kendal tells his big brother he'll go voluntarily. The Deputy Marshal eases out of the barroom behind Kendal as Daryl's anger changes into bewilderment. Elsewhere, Carl escorts Boyd into a room with a large tarpaulin, beneath which are the bodies of six dead men: three from the night of the shooting on the bridge, and three more from the scene of the truck hijacking. ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Albert Fekus: A power-hungry prison guard who attempts to rape Ava Crowder. Deaths #Wade Messer: Shot by Dewey Crowe and later bleeds to death. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (credit only) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. *James LeGros as Wade Messer *Edi Gathegi as Jean Baptiste *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Sam Anderson as Lee Paxton *A.J. Buckley as Danny Crowe *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Shashawnee Hall as Ed Kirkland *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *Jacob Lofland as Kendal Crowe *Will Sasso as Al Sura *Amy Smart as Alison Brander *Danny Strong as Albert Fekus *Karolina Wydra as Mara Paxton *Mickey Jones as Rodney Dunham *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney *Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon Co-starring *Mandy Levin as Moira *Max Rose as Todd *Arriane Alexander as Susan Crane *Laura Niemi as Sally *Aubrey Wood as Mina Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 5 episodes